One Becoming Three Becoming One
by A.Terra
Summary: READ AN Anyway, this is a Mortal Kombat Buffy teaser staring mostly Johnny & Xander. (slash & threesomes coming soon)


A/N: This is my first MK/Buffy fic, so don't hurt me too much. Umm it is yaoi/slash and will become a threesome (Rayden/Johnny/Glory, n Xander/Spike). It will be mostly Johnny centered but Xander will have a huge ass part as well since he is my fav.  
  
It started from a challenge on the MKS_Realm group. Didn't like the Xander pairing they suggest sooooo. might comply with the other ones on it.  
  
Don't know about the title just yet so..^shrugs^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
One Becoming Three Becoming One +Teaser+  
  
)([*])(  
  
Glory sighed dramatically, as only a goddess could, while delicately raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the pitiful act before her. She would have laughed at her latest 'minions' antics but the sad, let alone pathetic, attempt to appease her growing anger was quickly drawing on her last nerves.  
  
"Quiet mongrel!" She finally growled out while snapping her fingers and sitting heavily down onto what seemed to be thin air.  
  
She frowned tightly at the sight of the now shaking demon bowing down over- dramatically before her and then dropping gracelessly to the floor at her feet. 'Goddess I'm surrounded by idiot's.' The thought trailed off as quickly as it came when she suddenly felt a rough tug on her right ankle.  
  
Looking down blankly, Glory could only blink in amazed wonder at the sight before her. There attached to her leg, like a huge tick, was her pathetic new, yet soon to be deceased, 'minion' kissing her favorite pair of red pumps; or it could be called slobbering all over her favorite pair of red pumps, she wasn't sure which but all that mattered was that it stopped and now.  
  
"Gah! GET OFF!" She easily hopped up out of her air-seat and jumped around on one leg while desperately trying to punt the demon off with the other. In the heat of the moment she completely forgot that with just a snap of her fingers the ugly leach could easily be eradicated let alone off her leg.  
  
"Yes your wonderful, beautiful, oh-so-perfect Glor." The 'minion' suddenly trailed off as a firm, wet, red, high-heel encased foot kicked the groveling demon right in the groin with luckily little but still herculean strength.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" The pretty blonde snarled out at the demon now imprinted on her wall in a bloody mess clearly missing a specific piece of his anatomy.  
  
"Idiot!" Was growled out while she absent mindedly set her once favorite drool encased red pumps aflame and easily put an exact replica on her small feet.  
  
The goddess then once again simple sat down onto seemingly nothingness with a royal flourish and sneered at what was left of her trembling lackeys.  
  
"Now that that little show is done with." Glory sighed out heavily, rubbing her dress down to get rid of the wrinkles her recent activity created. "Where were we?" She ticked a long fingernail against her chin in thought.  
  
"Ahh yes, the key." Her eyes twinkled with barely contained violence and want.  
  
)([*])(  
  
Happening at the same time, hidden eerily beneath Sunnydale High School's destroyed library, the once quiet Hellmouth began to glow a deep blue with blinding flecks of lightening cascading all around its gloomy center. Groans and rumbles accentuated the bizarre activity as the aura around the mouth of hell began to spiral and condense into a water like portal upon its very opening.  
  
The face of the unknown portal shimmered as well as rippled a few times just before a massive strike of cloudless lightning struck the gateway with such force that it seemed to bounce around its surface. Small, medium, and large volts of electrical energy empowered the opening making the whole area spark and shake with its endowment.  
  
Just as suddenly an object spewed violently out of the Hellmouth only to land in a broken heap on the mouth's side. It appeared to be the body of a very nude, but nicely muscled man who was apparently either unconscious or dead due to the numerous bruises, gashes, let alone blood covering the man's form.  
  
A second form began to slowly materialize in the very center of the gateway and while it seemed to be male the only thing clearly visible was the long, pristine white hair and knowing grayish-blue eyes that seemed to stare sorrowfully at the fallen figure.  
  
"I am sorry Johnny Cage, but this must be done" The man spoke gravely raising a palm, which cackled with barely contained volts of power, and sent it hurtling to the limp form of his fallen friend.  
  
"I will be back my love." He whispered affectionately as the body of Johnny began to convulse before him.  
  
Rayden slowly began to disappear with sad smile upon his handsome features as an unusual mark shaped like a bolt of lightning burnt into the now rising chest of his hurting mate.  
  
)([*])(  
  
The blonde goddess known as Glory, who was currently occupied with plans of finding a certain 'key', suddenly froze with a look of utter horror, fear, and blinding hope upon her glorious face.  
  
"please" She whispered, as her nails dug painfully into her palms from her growing distress.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! WAIT! Come back." Glory screamed out with tears in her eyes as a familiar rippling of power engulfed her only for it to dissipate as quickly as it had come.  
  
"RAYDEN!!!!!!" 


End file.
